Stranded
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Andromeda crash lands on an uninhabited desert planet with all crew on board. can they fix her and get her flying before the heat of the desert kills them? HarperTrance implied
1. Purple girls luv playing practical jokes

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DYLAN, BEKA, TRANCE, ROMMIE, TYR BUT_**

_**SNIFF I WISH I OWNED HARPER. **_

**_A/N: HEY PPLZ THIS IS MY FIRST ANDROMEDA FANFIC, SO GO EASY. _**

_**ORIGINAL CREW, AND YES TRANCE IS STILL PURPLE. I'M A SUCKER FOR PURPLE TRANCE; SHE'S CUTER, AND THE TAIL ROCKS! **_

**_SUMMARY: DYLAN AND THE ANDROMEDA CREW ARE STRANDED WHEN THEY CRASH LAND ON AN UNINHABITED DESERT PLANET. CAN THEY FIX THE SHIP BEFORE THE HEAT KILLS THEM… _**

_**TRANCE/HARPER PAIRINGS IMPLIED. (TRARPER) BCUZ I THINK TRANCE AND HARPER GO GOOD TOGETHER**_

**STRANDED**

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**PURPLE GIRLS LOVE TO PLAY PRACTICAL JOKES…**

Seamus Harper was bored. He was never bored. There was always something to do on a vast and complicated ship such as Andromeda, but today-_nothing._

He just sat in his beloved machine shop, with his legs crossed and perched on the top of a table, taking long sips of his favorite drink _Sparky Cola _andliterally twiddling his thumbs.

Finally giving up this useless and irritating activity, he slammed down the rest of his beverage, crunched the can and tossed it perfectly into the nearby rubbish outlet.

"Yes! Seamus Zalazne Harper scores again!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and punching the air.

Seamus did a little victory dance and then left the machine shop to its boring misery.

"_I wonder what my little sparkly princess is up to today," _he thought, suddenly deciding it would be fun to try to play with the ship's medic, Trance Gemini. Purple, cute, interestingly naïve, with an insatiable curiosity, Trance was a mystery.

An enigma.Wrapped up in a riddle with a tail in the middle.

Seamus loved riddles. He also loved the fact that Trance was hard to aggravate, if not impossible, which meant he could babble on about anyone and anything to Trance, for hours on end, and she'd listen and smile and laugh.

Trance was his best friend.

He found the medic, quietly cooing to all the strange plants that she had picked up over the past few months, in the hydroponics bay. The room had a lovely view, if you call stars, stars and more stars, 24/7, 365 days a year, lovely.

To Seamus, they were just stars, the same, day in and day out. It was good when there was a plasma storm about, it meant change, but other than that, he spent most of his time and efforts tinkering with Rommie, or listening to heavy rock music in one of the machine shops, while he invented a way to make Andromeda faster; smarter; stronger.

"Hi Harper!" Trance practically squeaked, her tail flinging about happily.

_Wonder what it would be like to…_ Seamus immediately squeezed the thought from his mind.

How could he think something like that?

"Hi Trance! How's my purple princess today?" he asked, giving her a quick hug.

She giggled. She loved this human custom; it left her feeling warm and fuzzy, especially if Seamus gave the hugs.

"I'm good, I'm just talking to my flowers. You haven't met Cubie yet, have you?"

Harper shook his head and gave her one of his trademark grins; the cheeky smile that lit up his sky blue eyes.

Trance giggled again, and snatched his hand, dragging him to the centre of the room where a large purple and yellow vine plant sat.

"Whoa," was all that Seamus could say.

"Seamus, meet Cubie, Cubie this is Seamus."

Much to the engineer's surprise, the plant wrapped a vine around his hand and shook it, much as a human would greet another.

"Holy crap," he muttered, as the plant uncoiled its 'limb' and tucked it away.

"Cool hey?" Trance said, and Seamus silently agreed.

"I'm bored," Seamus finally said, feeling like a whining child.

Trance thought for a moment, then her dark brown eyes lit up, sparkling mischievously.

"I know something fun we can do," she said softly, making sure Rommie's holographic form was nowhere about.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Seamus's ear. As she spoke, a gigantic grin spread across the engineer's face, and then he looked upon her.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "But I had no idea you were into that sorta stuff!"

"Oh you didn't know?" she began with a wink, before continuing. "Purple girls love to play practical jokes,"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**VICTIM NUMBER ONE: **

**REV BEM:**

Seamus crept through the ship's interior, along side Trance, hoping to get the attention of Andromeda.

Harper was going to ask the avatar to help. He knew she probably would seeing as he programmed practical jokes into her system, without the knowledge of the captain, and he hadn't taken advantage of it until now.

As if his prayers had been answered, the robot stepped out in front of the two and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot.

"What are you two up too?" she demanded. "I've been monitoring you for the last thirty minutes and you've been acting very strangely,"

Seamus and Trance looked at Rommie and grinned.

"What,"

"Rommie, we need a favor." Seamus said. He told her of her idea and she shook her head.

"Oh no, not me. Just because you're bored. Not going to happen,"

"Aww c'mon Rom-doll, please? For Trance and me. Pretty please?" Seamus begged.

She caved. The urge to play tricks on her crew was overwhelming.

She had no doubt that Seamus had something to with it, so she went along, sending messages to herself to play false images on the view screens.

"So who's up first?" Seamus asked.

The three stood in silence for a minute and then decided that the first victim, would be their resident Magog, Reverend Behemian, a once vicious killing machine turned to living a life of peace and light. He would be hardest.

They put their brains to work and came up with a simple idea.

Trance would go to rev, crying, (she had amazing acting talents,) telling him that there was a ghost in hydroponics, and she was terrified. He would tell her over and over that there was no such thing and go in to prove it, that's when he would get the scare of a lifetime. Harper fiddled with Rommie's holographic form so it looked exactly like the abyss, a shadow, the one that the Magog feared, but followed.

Every thing was set.

Harper and Rommie crouched in wait, out of sight in amongst all the strange plants, while Trance worked her magic.

She ran into Rev Bem's room, where he sat in meditation, with tears running down her face, putting on the most frightened face she could muster. She clutched her purple tail in her hands and sobbed.

"Trance, what is the matter?" Rev Bem asked, opening a beady eye.

"T-t-there's a g-ghost in Hydroponics, it so scary," she stammered through amazingly conjured, false tears. This was going to be fun.

"Don't be silly Trance, there's no such things as ghosts," he said softly as he stood up to comfort his friend.

Trance pouted. "I can prove it! I'll make you believe me, you'll see!" she said, still crying. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him three decks to where Seamus and Rommie where waiting.

The signal came and the image appeared, bending and twisting as if doing a complicated dance. It gave a believable screech and walked forward. The magog hissed and stood in front of Trance. Then the hologram tripped, and Trance fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused. Seamus walked out of the shadows, clutching he side in silent laughter and waving a small disc in the air. He had filmed it.

"I should have known," Rev Bem growled and slunk out of the room.

"The look on your face was priceless Rev!" Seamus called after him.

Trance was still on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

"One down," Rommie began. "And three to go,"

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next three jokes were played well, and the three delinquents had massive amounts of fun.

Seamus always had fun with Trance. _Always_.

Tyr Anasazi was another difficult victim, as Neitzscheans generally were. They were vicious and impossible to scare.

So they had to go a different direction.

Tyr was in human words, a fitness buff. He was strong, and liked to work out a lot, so naturally, Tyr was in the gym when they asked Rommie of his location. They set up the view screen in one of the empty machine shops and played around with the artificial gravity. It was an amusing spectacle, but after a while, they decided to cut him a break and move on to victim four and five: Beka Valentine and Dylan Hunt

She was the captain of the Eureka Maru, and Seamus saw her as an older sister. She cared alt for her crew and her ship, so they centralized the joke on her two loves. Dylan was the same. Two birds with one stone. Trance and Harper strapped themselves in the old freighter and flew out of the hanger bay doors. They didn't get very far before the screen before them split in two, revealing the faces of Captain Dylan Hunt and Captain Beka Valentine.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you too are going with _my_ ship?" Beka screeched.

Seamus didn't answer.

As planned, Rommie appeared and suggested that they open fire, a warning shot, to get their attention. Dylan nodded an affirmative. Beka wasn't so agreeable.

"You are not open firing on my ship!" She protested, but the fire was shot. As the shot hit the Maru, Seamus and Trance dropped a mine, and fired upon it, causing a massive explosion, which masked their slipstream portal. Before they entered the portal they dropped all the cargo and disappeared, giving the illusion that the Maru had been destroyed.

The command deck was silent, everyone was to shocked to talk, that was until the Maru reappeared and entered the hanger bay. The captain and Beka ran to the hanger bay, to see that Trance and Seamus where laughing hysterically.

"Geez you are all so gullible!"

Dylan and Beka looked at each other. There was only one thing to do.

Revenge…

_**There u have chapter one people! Review please and I hope you liked it!**_

**_ps: the whole story isn't just happy practical jokes. just wanted to tell u._**


	2. Revenge is a dish best served cold

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DYLAN, BEKA, TRANCE, ROMMIE, TYR BUT**_

_**SNIFF I WISH I OWNED HARPER. **_

**_A/N: HEY PPLZ THIS IS MY FIRST ANDROMEDA FANFIC, SO GO EASY. _**

_**ORIGINAL CREW, AND YES TRANCE IS STILL PURPLE. I'M A SUCKER FOR PURPLE TRANCE; SHE'S CUTER, AND THE TAIL ROCKS! **_

**_SUMMARY: DYLAN AND THE ANDROMEDA CREW ARE STRANDED WHEN THEY CRASH LAND ON AN UNINHABITED DESERT PLANET. CAN THEY FIX THE SHIP BEFORE THE HEAT KILLS THEM… _**

_**TRANCE/HARPER PAIRINGS IMPLIED. (TRARPER) BCUZ I THINK TRANCE AND HARPER GO GOOD TOGETHER**_

**STRANDED **

****

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD.**

Seamus had to admit that the last prank was on the border of nasty…Okay, so it had completely jumped the border of nasty, and landed in a heap on the field of completely cruel.

He took the entire blow. It had been, after all, his fault.

Rommie, himself and Trance were thinking of a way to prank Beka and Dylan at the same time, but nothing came.

Except the whole faking the destruction of the Maru and their own deaths.

Rommie and Trance were hesitant, both wanting to do something harmless and fun, like water bombs or the bucket of sludge trick, but no, Seamus Zalazne Harper used his charm and intelligence to con the two women into the prank.

So they pulled it off, and they got back onto the ship without much of an incidence, and Harper didn't start feeling guilty until Rommie appeared in his quarters, telling him that Beka was crying her eyes out.

He went to her, and he came out advising anyone he came across, that the boss wasn't feeling to hot, and that they should avoid contact with her for at least the next twenty four hours.

They just laughed at him and moved on, not because they didn't believe him, but this because this fact was so obvious, as clear as the broken and bleeding nose on his face.

Trance was eventually able to get through to her, and she got over it, but not so much as to forget the idea of revenge.

So the crew of the Andromeda, pranking company discluded, sat in the conference room, contemplating an ideal prank to get back at the joke players.

"Usually, I am not one for revenge, but the divine has directed me and opened a way, so I will follow it,"

Rev Bem said solemnly, breaking a comfortable silence.

"I have to agree with you magog, he is an annoying little man, and he needs to be taught a lesson," Tyr countered.

Dylan gave them all a small smile.

"Lets get to business,"

They spent the next hour discussing the best possible ay to get back at them, and then Beka had a stroke of genius.

"We could pretend we're under attack, and send them around the ship, making sure all systems are still operational, and while they're trying to get around, we do stuff, flicking lights on and off, artificial gravity, internal defences, you know basically fuck with their minds," she suggested.

Dylan was momentarily hesitant, but after a minute, a wide smile spread across his features.

"Sounds good, lets do it, only Rommie does need to know, we are, after all, using her,"

Seamus was sitting in the Maru, thinking about what he had done, when he heard sobs echoing through the old ship. He stood up from his spot in the engine room and frowned, looking around for the source of the noise. Harper walked through the ship, and then he spotted it.

A long purple tail, twitched in the air above him, as the purple girls body, the one the tail belonged to, racked with sobs.

"Trance?" Seamus called softly.

She squeaked and fell in a heap on the floor, having lost her balance when she jumped in fright.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing to help her up.

"Uh huh," she said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Trance, what's up?" Seamus knew something was going on, and he wouldn't let Trance go anywhere until he found out what was wrong, and tried to fix it.

Apparently, Trance knew this also.

"Something's going to happen, Seamus, something bad, and I can feel it," she whispered softly, turning away as a single tear rolled down her face.

_God she looks so beautiful when she cries._

"What do you man Trance?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, much like a curious puppy would.

"I can't tell for sure, but it'll happen, and soon,"

That's when the red alert sounded. They were under attack.

Or so Harper and Trace thought.

Dylan's voice filled the ship, as the vessel rocked violently.

"Harper! Trance, we need you to go around the ship, and make sure everything is locked down. All systems and files. But stay together!"

The two glanced at each other, and set off at a run, to do all that the captain commanded.

Tyr chuckled, hiding in a dark corner, watching the two young ones run by. "Idiots," he muttered.

The job was proving more difficult than Seamus first anticipated, as systems like artificial gravity kept going offline. One minute, he and Trance would e running, the next, they would be lying flat on the ground, unable to move. Sparks flew everywhere as the Andromeda Ascendant rocked side to side, a little maneuver pulled off by none other than Beka Valentine.

On the command Deck, they had all view screens, showing various parts of the ship, and the crew sat back to watch the show.

Beka sniggered as she pulled off a particularly violent jerk, and watched as Seamus went sprawling to the floor. Trance extended her hand to help him up, but once he was on his feet, she didn't let go. She continued to grip his hand, as they run through the ship, constantly interrupted by internal defenses and the grav. Plating.

"Adorable," Beka said flatly, watching the screen carefully as the two entered machine shop seven.

"Ok Rommie, lock the doors to machine shop 7, and turn all systems off, except life support of course. Oh and lower the temperature in the machine shop by 15 degrees," she instructed.

She would never do anything to hurt her engineer, or her good luck charm.

It was just that revenge was a dish best served cold.

**_Well there's chapter two, review please!_**

_**Flames not appreciated.**_

_**Cheerz!**_


	3. Royally fucked

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DYLAN, BEKA, TRANCE, ROMMIE, TYR BUT_**

_**SNIFF I WISH I OWNED HARPER. **_

**_A/N: HEY PPLZ THIS IS MY FIRST ANDROMEDA FANFIC, SO GO EASY. _**

_**ORIGINAL CREW, AND YES TRANCE IS STILL PURPLE. I'M A SUCKER FOR PURPLE TRANCE; SHE'S CUTER, AND THE TAIL ROCKS! **_

**_SUMMARY: DYLAN AND THE ANDROMEDA CREW ARE STRANDED WHEN THEY CRASH LAND ON AN UNINHABITED DESERT PLANET. CAN THEY FIX THE SHIP BEFORE THE HEAT KILLS THEM… _**

_**TRANCE/HARPER PAIRINGS IMPLIED. (TRARPER) BCUZ I THINK TRANCE AND HARPER GO GOOD TOGETHER**_

**STRANDED**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**ROYALLY FUCKED. **

It was cold, so cold.

"I-I-I suppose we d-deserve t-this?" Seamus shivered as he hugged himself, his knees held closely to his chest.

Trance sighed.

"Yes, we do." She answered simply.

There was a silence and then she spoke again.

"Why did you take the blame?"

"Because, I didn't want you to get into trouble, Trance," he replied, standing up and feeling his way around the darkened machine shop.

He was desperate to get out of the room, the lack of light was making him claustrophobic and the lack of heat was causing light-headedness.

"But it was my fault, I suggested the practical jokes!" The purple alien argued.

Seamus sighed.

"Trance, the last joke that we played, it was my idea, and it was nasty. Truthfully, this is a breeze compared to what I actually deserve, though that punch in the face worked well,"

Trance gasped.

"Seamus! You didn't deserve to be physically injured! That was bad of Beka!"

The engineer shook his head, knowing full well he did deserve everything that he got…

Meanwhile on the bridge, Dylan, Beka and Tyr were watching, or more listening to their current conversation.

Needless to say, the three of them had been shocked to find out that the whole practical joke thing had been Trance's idea, and Beka was satisfied that Harper felt guilty, while still feeling equally guilty herself.

"This is fun isn't it?" Tyr asked, smiling wickedly, his arms folded across his chest.

Beka nodded, "although I think they've quite learnt their lesson,"

The captain agreed with this and ordered ship wide.

"Trance, Harper? Do you think you've learnt your lesson?" Dylan asked, smirking slightly.

From the machine shop came a mixture of male and female babbled apologies and pleas, pleas to release them.

This forced a chuckle from the resident Neitzchean, and Dylan's grin became wider.

"Andromeda, release our captives," he commanded, and she did so.

Unfortunately, the crew had turned a blind eye to the sensors, at least until it was too late.

"Captain, there is a class seven plasma storm heading this way, at this rate, it will be on top of us in less than ten minutes.

It'll take more than that to get my systems rebooted. There is however a seemingly uninhabited planet near-by. We could land,"

Dylan scrubbed a hand over his face and again called for ship wide.

"Okay, Seamus, Trance and Rev, we need you in command,"

In the corridor, the two recently released pranksters, looked at each other and set off at a run toward the command deck.

Once they entered they returned to their posts all recent practical jokes, seemingly forgotten.

"We have a code black. A class seven plasma storm will be on top of us in less than five. We're going to try and land the ship," Beka explained, jumping into the captain's chair, taking the Andromeda ascendant toward the planet.

The ship rocked violently and sparks flew. They had been hit by the storm.

Though this weather event had no cruel intentions, it was deadly, dangerous and a killer.

Beka struggled to control the ship as all systems went haywire.

She tried maneuvering the ship to evade the storm, but it achieved nothing but a ruined slipstream drive.

"Dammit!" Beka hissed, as the engines took a major hit.

The lights flickered and then Andromeda's engines cut out. All systems were rendered in operable as the high guard ship plummeted toward the uninhabited planet.

"Fuck!" Beka cursed, trying but of course failing to get the Andromeda to respond.

Meanwhile, Seamus was scrambling around in the conduits of the vast vessel, trying to get the engines online before they met their untimely demise on the abandoned planet.

As they passed through the ionosphere of the world, clouds of gas rushed by, giving Trance a headache.

She was already gripping her purple tail in terror, adding to the fear of everyone she cared about perishing. She knew something like this would happen.

She needed comfort. The warship shook again, knocking Trance to her hands and knees.

_We're all going to die_.

She thought to herself as she scuttled toward her human friend, who was tinkering away at the Andromeda's key systems.

"Seamus?" she squeaked with an almost desperate plea.

He looked up from his work with a look of fear in his blue eyes.

Trance drew a choking breath as tears slid down her cheeks. She was so scared.

The purple girl closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing, as a warm hand grasped hers. She opened her eyes slowly to see Seamus with his own eyes squeezed shut, praying for the safety of the crew.

Rommie's hologram appeared in the conduit, flickering, threatening to disappear as she told the two to brace for impact.

Trance squeezed Seamus's hand as the Andromeda ascendant crashed into the desert planet. Trance's head snapped back and slammed into the bulkhead behind her. Hard.

There was a moment of blinding pain before she fell into a blissful black oblivion.

Seamus awoke to semi darkness and a throbbing pain in his skull.

He looked around desperately, trying to figure out what had happened and then it came rushing back.

The practical jokes, the plasma storm and the planet.

They had obviously landed.

"Trance," he whispered into the gloom. She had been with him, he remembered.

When no answer came, his heart leapt into his throat as if urgently trying to escape. He swallowed his concern and fear for his sparkly purple babe and felt around for his flashlight.

His hand gripped and arm, an arm covered in something warm and sticky. Blood.

Now his heart plummeted.

He had lost his best friend in the whole world. He bit back tears as his hand grasped the handle of the torch and flicked on the switch.

An eerie glow filled the chamber and the light fell on his friend, who stirred ever so slightly. He almost missed it, but it was there.

Relief flooded through his body and he clambered over tools to get to her side.

"Trance. Trance babe, c'mon, it's time to get up now," he called, shaking her gently.

She moaned and her brown eyes fluttered open.

"S-Seamus?" she asked softy.

He grinned. "Yeah babe, it's me, are you okay?"

She shrugged, and Seamus helped her sit so he could inspect the damage.

She was hurt but not to badly.

The next thing he did was checking the status of the Andromeda's systems. All were out, so the ship and the crew were stranded.

"Looks like we're royally fucked,"

_**Well here's chapter 3, hope you liked it. Plz review!**_

**_CHEERZ! _**


	4. So now we're stranded

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DYLAN, BEKA, TRANCE, ROMMIE, TYR BUT _**

**_SNIFF I WISH I OWNED HARPER. _**

**_A/N: HEY PPLZ THIS IS MY FIRST ANDROMEDA FANFIC, SO GO EASY. _**

_**ORIGINAL CREW, AND YES TRANCE IS STILL PURPLE. I'M A SUCKER FOR PURPLE TRANCE; SHE'S CUTER, AND THE TAIL ROCKS! **_

**_SUMMARY: DYLAN AND THE ANDROMEDA CREW ARE STRANDED WHEN THEY CRASH LAND ON AN UNINHABITED DESERT PLANET. CAN THEY FIX THE SHIP BEFORE THE HEAT KILLS THEM… _**

_**TRANCE/HARPER PAIRINGS IMPLIED. (TRARPER) BCUZ I THINK TRANCE AND HARPER GO GOOD TOGETHER**_

****

****

**STRANDED **

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**SO NOW WE'RE STRANDED. **

****

Trance shot the engineer a disapproving look, before trying to get to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa, Trance, you're not in any shape to be getting up, just sit there for a sec, I'm gonna see how everyone else is,"

She rolled her eyes, but returned to her previous position as Seamus clambered up into command.

To her absolute shock, she found herself staring at his butt on his way past, she was so tempted to reach out and pinch it…

She shook her head violently to get rid of the thoughts, but it only resulted in a throbbing headache and severe nausea.

She clutched her stomach as what was in it flew up her throat and out before her.

The bile burnt her throat and the retching made her head feel worse.

During the Andromeda's descent, her hair had escaped from its colorful pile on the top of her head, and now, as she violently threw up, a hand gathered it up and held it away from her face as she expelled her stomach contents.

"You okay Trance?" Seamus asked as she leant back on the bulkhead, clearly relieved that the nausea was fading.

"Yeah," she replied weakly, allowing Seamus to tuck a stray strand of pink and purple hair behind her pointed ear. "How are the others?"

Seamus smiled.

"There fine, few bumps and bruises. We got the worst of it because of where we were. If you'd stayed on command…"

She lowered her head, as more tears escaped.

"I was scared Seamus, I though we were going to die…"

With tender and gentle movements, Seamus lifted her chin, so he could peer into her chocolate colored eyes.

"I did to, babe. Listen, you have a concussion. Do you think you could come with me to the med deck, so Rev can check us out?"

Trance nodded slowly and allowed Seamus to pull her to her feet.

Together they climbed onto command to be greeted by Beka, (who hugged Trance in relief) Dylan and Tyr.

"You two go down to medical, were having Rommie and Rev meet you there," Dylan said.

Seamus put a supportive arm around Trance's waist and together; they walked out of command.

Barely a quarter of the way there, a wave of dizziness washed over the purple girl, and the world spun and tilted around her.

Trance stopped short as her stomach and head disagreed to the amount of walking she was doing, and doubled over; she was once again, throwing up.

As she retched, tears of pain trickled down her face, and Seamus held her, whispering softly in her ear.

"Its gonna be alright Trance, I'll protect you," he promised. She knew he'd keep it.

Once she had finished, she straightened up, and looked into Seamus's face. He was very concerned for her health.

"Seamus…" she began weakly, but didn't get to finish the sentence as she collapsed, semi-conscious in Harper's arms.

"Whoa there my purple princess, I gotcha, relax," he cooed, lifting her fully, into a cradle carry.

They made it to medical, without much more incidence, and Seamus put her down on the bio bed.

He hovered over her, not allowing to be treated himself, until he knew that his friend was going to be okay. Once he too was treated, they were set to rest, as Dylan's voice came over the comm.

"Rommie, Rev. Join me, Beka and Tyr in the airlock, we're going to see where we are,"

Rev peered worriedly at his patients, but Seamus waved him off.

"We'll be fine, if anything happens, we'll call,"

Satisfied, Rev and Rommie exited med deck and made their way to rendezvous with the captain.

As the company stepped out of the airlock, they were blinded by sunlight, reflecting of dunes and dunes of golden sand, as far as the eye could see.

"Great," Beka muttered. "Not only did we have to get stranded on a planet, we had to get stranded on a _desert _planet. God I hate weather."

Tyr snorted.

"Ironic isn't it? Not to long ago, we were stranded on an ice planet."

Beka nodded. It was not like she would forget anytime soon. The ship was just recovering from a magog attack, her engineer, and her adopted little brother had been infested with magog larvae.

Of course they were able to extract the eggs, but Seamus was traumatized by the whole ordeal, it was hard to forget the look on his face when he found out all his biggest fears had come true.

"Beka, are you still with us?" Rommie asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

The blonde captain snapped back into reality and looked around, placing a hand over her eyes to shield herself from the sun's rays.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked, turning toward Dylan, who just shrugged.

"So now we're stranded,"

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Trance was tossing and moaning fitfully in her sleep.

Harper sighed, and swung out of bed, to be by her side.

As he stood over her, one hand held hers, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles and the other, pushing the hair out of her face.

_Such a beautiful face. _

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. It was nice to wake up and see him.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you'd gone on holiday," Seamus said, with a grin.

"That would be nice," she wheezed. It hurt to breathe. Her lungs were constricting.

"Relax Trance," he ordered.

She coughed, and specks of blue blood peppered the front of Seamus's white shirt.

Seamus went pale. "Shit, when the fuck did that happen?" he asked himself, as he set about looking for a scanner.

He ran it up and down her body, as she lay there, staring at the ceiling.

She was bleeding internally. How could they have missed that?

Seamus contacted Rev.

"She's bleeding internally Rev, I need you back here," he relayed, while holding Trance's hand.

"Don't leave me Seamus," she pleaded softly.

"Its okay, I'm not going anywhere, its okay," Seamus said, squeezing her hand tighter.

He tried to bite back the tears that were forming in his eyes, but they came nonetheless, as Trance slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Dammit. _He thought, but he just stroked her cheek gently, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, before stepping away to allow Rev to do his work.

_**Well that was chapter four, I hope you guys are enjoying it. You know what to do, the little button on the left hand side, you need to press it. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaazeeeeee! Flames will be used to fry the magog. Thanks for playing! (it was a bit soppy, but, meh)**_

_**CHEERZ!**_


	5. purple gals wif hed injuries act strange

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DYLAN, BEKA, TRANCE, ROMMIE, TYR BUT**_

_**SNIFF I WISH I OWNED HARPER. **_

**_A/N: HEY PPLZ THIS IS MY FIRST ANDROMEDA FANFIC, SO GO EASY. _**

_**ORIGINAL CREW, AND YES TRANCE IS STILL PURPLE. I'M A SUCKER FOR PURPLE TRANCE; SHE'S CUTER, AND THE TAIL ROCKS! **_

**_SUMMARY: DYLAN AND THE ANDROMEDA CREW ARE STRANDED WHEN THEY CRASH LAND ON AN UNINHABITED DESERT PLANET. CAN THEY FIX THE SHIP BEFORE THE HEAT KILLS THEM…_**

****  
_**TRANCE/HARPER PAIRINGS IMPLIED. (TRARPER) BCUZ I THINK TRANCE AND HARPER GO GOOD TOGETHER**_

* * *

**STRANDED**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**PURPLE GIRLS WITH HEAD INJURIES ACT VERY STRANGE…  
**

After several minutes with Rev, Trance was almost as good as new, and within an hour she was fully conscious and having an animated conversation with Seamus.

"So we're stranded, why can't we use the Maru?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, we checked that, She was damaged in the crash too. We have no idea why, but she wont start."

Trance sat up further in the biobed and smiled.

"Do you mean what you said?" she asked finally.

He nodded. "I did,"

Trance seemed satisfied with this answer and swung her legs of the bed.

"Whoa Trance, what are you doing?" Seamus asked. "You can't go anywhere, you're still recovering!"

She pouted and looked at Seamus with her liquid brown eyes.

"Awww, but Seamus, I'm _bored _and hungry. Can't you just come with me, and then I'll go back to rest I promise!" she pleaded sweetly.

The engineer sighed. "Alright," he said, defeated. He took her hand and helped her from the bed.

Trance felt fine, in fact she had never felt better, as soon as they entered the officers mess, she collected anything she could find, from chocolate, to fruit, she even found a packet of crisps that she devoured gratefully.

"Whoa there my sparkly babe, don't eat to fast, you'll get a stomach ache!" Seamus said.

She grinned at him sheepishly.

"You want shome?" Trance asked, through a mouthful of chocolate.

Seamus returned the smile and dug his hand in the chip packet, and grabbed a fistful before stuffing them n his gob.

Trance giggled hysterically and started to choke.

The engineer smacked her back, and she coughed and spluttered for a moment before lapsing into another fit of giggles.

"Lets go outside," she said excitedly. "It looks like a nice day!"

"Are you serious Trance? I think that concussion is worse than we first thought! It's at least 52 degrees C outside, we'll fry!"

She giggled again, and then blushed slightly.

"I guess you're already hot enough, okay then sparky boy, no outside trips for me!"

Seamus frowned, a little taken aback at what Trance had said. Of course he was flattered, but it was way out of her personality.

She jumped up, belched appreciatively and left the room, with a spring in her step. Now she wanted to play.

She found Tyr in the gym, violently bashing away at a punching bag.

"Hiya Tyr!" she said cheerfully and the large Neitzchean growled.

"Be nice Tyr, I was only saying hello!" she said putting her hands up in defense.

"What do you want girl?" He asked, pausing his activity, only momentarily.

"I wanna play," she said simply.

The Neitzchean raised an eyebrow.

"You want to play? Why come to me then, I'm busy!" he raised his voice slightly attempting to scare the little purple girl away.

"Oh shush Tyr, stop yelling. I want you to teach me how to be scary!" she said eagerly.

Again Tyr raised his eyebrow.

"Andromeda, get me Harper," he demanded

"What is it Kludge?" Seamus asked jokingly. Tyr growled.

"Don't call me that boy! I want you to come to the gym and pick up your purple girlfriend, she's irritating me,"

Trance stuck out her bottom lip. "You're mean you know that?" she said angrily.

"You're SO mean!" she yelled the last part and looked at Tyr with a burning fury in her eyes. She was about to launch herself onto him, when Seamus entered.

"C'mon Trance lets go see Cubie, I bet he misses you!" Harper said, taking her hand and leading her away.

"But Seamus! I wanna…" she stopped talking and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Fuck. Trance! C'mon babe, don't do this again. Wake up!"

The purple girl remained unresponsive, so he picked her up and carried her back to med deck so she could be re-examined.

* * *

"She just did too much too soon," Seamus said to his fellow shipmates, when they were discussing Trance's health on command deck.

"I dunno Harper, Tyr just said, she was acting very strangely," Beka pointed out.

"So what, since when did purple girls with head injuries act stranger than they already are, still, she did call me hot…"

Beka snorted. "Alright, definitely acting strange. What do you think Rev?" she asked.

"Hmmm, it is very strange, her brainwaves are hyper stimulated, but I don't know, I've no other's like her to compare to!"

Just then Rommie appeared on the veiwscreen.

"At the moment, that's the least of our worries. Trance is gone. She's not on the ship…"

* * *

_**Duh, duh dun! What will happen next? To find out please be kind enough to review!**_

**_CHEERZ PPLZ AND I APOLOGISE FOR THE SHORTNESS._**


End file.
